Love Sites
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Two people, meeting at a dating site. Timmy, a guy who just wants to have a serious relationship with some girl he meets online; and Tecna, a girl who just wants some guy to make her cheating boyfriend jealous. Two people who have completely different intentions, meeting through a dating site and possibly fall in love. What could go wrong?


**Based on a prompt I read and I thought 'Hey, this could work for Tecna and Timmy' so here I am.**

 **So yeah, this is an AU but still with the same Winx and Specialist, only this time, it focuses on Tecna and Timmy. Tecna is about 25-26 years old whereas Timmy is like 27 years old. The plot of the story is basically self-explanatory on the summary. But I'll just explain in a rather longer version of the summary (along with added details that I couldn't add)**

 **Basically, Timmy is a guy who is looking for a serious relationship with a girl he meets through the dating site, and Tecna just wants to meet some guy to hang out with her or something to make her cheating boyfriend jealous. But then they fall in love and Tecna drops off the 'Make-Boyfriend-Jealous' plan to be with Timmy. But** **Tecna's now ex-boyfriend reacts greatly to this and suddenly wants her back, and this causes great problems for Tecna because choosing between her ex-boyfriend who she admits to still have feelings on despite him cheating on her, and Timmy, who she now loves. So basically, a love triangle in the end.**

 **Anyway, I should probably stop ranting, and on to the story!**

* * *

 **Love Sites**

Summary: Two people, meeting at a dating site. Timmy, a guy who just wants to have a serious relationship with some girl he meets online; and Tecna, a girl who just wants some guy to make her cheating boyfriend jealous. Two people who have completely different intentions, meeting through a dating site and possibly fall in love. What could go wrong?

* * *

"-And then Brandon knelt down in front of me and brought out his ring and-"

"Stell," Layla interrupted her excited friend's ranting, looking over at the entrance of the restaurant they're hanging out at and sees two familiar women walking in.

"Hey, girls, over here!" Stella called out for her two friends, Musa and Flora, from their table at some restaurant they're hanging out at, along with her other friends, Bloom, Layla, and Tecna. The girls, who they used to call themselves the 'Winx Club' but not anymore since they're mature adults now, but whatever. Anyway, the girls, who have been best friends since their childhood up to now, their adulthood, are currently hanging out for some reunion of some sorts.

"Err, hey, girls." Musa greeted them rather blandly as she and her nature-loving friend sat down, both her and Flora had worried expressions for some reason. "Sorry we're late, we just had to...see a certain someone doing something he shouldn't do."

Bloom had noticed their worried expressions first, "Hey, you two, what's wrong?" She asked.

Musa and Flora both looked at each other at this, looking quite unsure if they should tell their friends about a rather odd encounter with one of their friends' boyfriends..."Err, Tec?" Musa says to her pink-haired friend, who was currently busy on her phone.

"Yes?" Tecna answers, looking up at her friend with a questionable look.

"Uh...can we talk to you for a moment?" Flora said quietly, but enough for the pink-haired woman to hear. "We have something to tell you.."

"And what might that be?" Tecna raises a brow, for some reason, something is telling her that this thing they're about to tell her is bad news, and probably involves her boyfriend, Jonas.

"Well..." Musa trails off, "Uh, we need to talk about this, just the three of us, just in case." With that, both Musa and Flora stood up from their seats.

Tecna just blinked at this as both Musa and Flora looked at her, expecting her to also stand up, "Well, I-uh, okay." She sighed, standing up, before being pulled by the music-loving girl to some corner where not much people are sitting. "So, what would you want to talk about?" She asked them.

They both looked at each other, mentally debating whether they should tell her or not. "Well..." Flora trails off hesitantly.

"We think Jonas is cheating on you but we're not sure because we just saw him making out with some girl and-" Musa said so quickly that Tecna couldn't understand at first.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

Musa took a deep breath at this, "We think Jonas is cheating on you." She said a bit slowly this time, cutting off the rest of the rest and letting her friend process these words.

Tecna just looked at them for a moment, not believing every single bit that her friend is telling her. "What?" She responded, "You're joking, right?"

"No..."

"Then why am I finding this hard to believe?"

"Look, just listen to us, alright?" Musa said in a serious tone, which caught Tecna rather off guard. If this was some prank they're pulling on her, then she would have started laughing at this point. "W-we found him at the parking lot making out with some girl in a car and at first, we thought it was you, but y'know, when we looked closer, it was just...some girl we don't know, and y'know, we thought that we should tell you since you're his girlfriend after all and-"

"Wait, hold on," Tecna interrupted her, her mind is ready to explode with the shocking information being thrown at her. "So basically, you just saw Jonas making out with some girl at the parking lot?"

"Yes." Flora said as Musa nodded.

"Just now?"

They nodded again.

The pink-haired woman thought about it for a moment, "Would you like to take me where exactly that he might have cheated on me?" She asked, "I want proof."

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Timmy, seriously?" Brandon asked the ginger-haired bespectacled man in disbelief as he and his friends, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, and Timmy sat down at some fast-food chain. "Like, I'm getting married, Sky is already married, and the others are having steady relationships with their girls. And you, a 27-year-old man, still don't have a girlfriend?"

"I don't get why this is such a big issue." Timmy frowned, putting down his burger. "I mean, what if I don't mind to be single?"

"You can't just date your computer forever." Riven points out.

Timmy sighed, "But you do know that I don't exactly get along with girls."

"Have you even talked to a girl before?" Brandon raised a brow.

"Yes..." Timmy nods, "But all I got was coffee being poured over my head." He said, recalling the time that he tried to talk to a girl at a cafe and instead got a piping hot cappuccino being poured on his head.

"Ouch." Nabu commented.

"Well, maybe it's because you're a nerd, even as an adult." Riven shrugged. Back in their high school days, Timmy was always considered as the school nerd, and even now he's still a nerd.

"Riven, be nice." Helia scolded the magenta-haired man, before turning to Timmy, "Look, Timmy, maybe it's because you haven't met your type of person yet."

Timmy raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

"You should find some girl who has the same interests as you." Helia says, "Like for example, you love video games and technology, then you should find someone who also does."

"Too bad those kinds of chicks are rare." Riven snickered.

"Anyway," Helia continued, ignoring his hot-headed friend's comment, "Like I said, you should find someone who has the same interests as you, that way, you get along and never get tired of one another."

"But the question is: Where do I find them?" Timmy asked. "Riven's right, they're really hard to find, to be honest."

"What about a dating website?" Sky questions, "I mean, I never really met Bloom on one, but I hear many couples meeting through a dating site and they're just perfect for each other."

Timmy had thought about it for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Not a bad idea..." He mumbles as he takes out his laptop, opening a web browser, "Err, what kind of dating site?"

Riven quickly pushes Timmy and starts typing on the bespectacled man's laptop, "Here, I have one."

* * *

Meanwhile, again.

Tecna could just stare in shock at the sight in front of her, well, not really in front of her considering that fact that she's hiding in some bush, but still. Both Flora and Musa was right...her boyfriend was, in fact, cheating on her by making out with some girl in his car in a parking lot. "Unbelievable." That was all she could say as she felt some tears forming in her eyes, but she just shook her head at this and quickly, her expression became rather emotionless. Without a word, she took a deep breath as she stood up from her hiding place and walked back to the local mall, both Musa and Flora both blinked and quickly caught up to her.

"Hey, aren't you going to go over there and dump him and his cheating ass?" Musa asked.

"I'd rather not, or at least, not yet." Tecna just shook her head at this, chuckling bitterly. The two only blinked at this, "Two can play that game."

"What do you mean?" Flora questioned, "Don't tell me you're going to cheat on him too-"

"Perhaps." She shrugs, "Maybe just teach him a lesson, that's all."

"And what kind of lesson is that?" Flora raised a brow.

Tecna didn't say anything as she brought out her phone and started typing on it, before looking up at Musa with a smirked, "Hey, Musa, what was that dating site you mentioned again?"

* * *

 **I know this chapter seems a bit bland, but this always happens on my first chapters, so bear with me in the moment!**

 **I know the characters are OOC. Yes, for the last time, I am sorry.**

 **Yes. I used Jonas because I was too lazy to make an OC.**

 **I am tired right now, it's midnight and I want to get this over with.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
